Mama Drama
by EternalBlood
Summary: After a long day at the hospital Anne Possible was looking forward to spending time with the family especially Kim and Ron who were visiting from college for a few days. But things take turn for the worse when she is kidnapped!Can Kim save her own mom?
1. Chapter 1

_**Intended this to be a one shot but it may have another chapter or two. Story maybe short but that doesn't mean there won't be plenty of drama to enjoy! Ready or not here's the sitch! **_

_Mama Drama_

**Chapter 1 **

Anne Possible was one of the greatest brain sergeants at Middleton hospital. Every doctor respected the young woman and so many young trainees were always hoping to learn from Mrs. Dr. Possible. Today had been a long day for the brain sergeant. Not only did she have so many trainees following her but she also had to pull a double shift. To say Anne Possible was exhausted was an understatement.

Mrs. Possible sighed as she walked to her minivan ready to head home for the day. Although was tired she was also very thrilled to see her daughter coming home to visit for the first time since she started college a few weeks ago with Ron at Middleton College. Everyone knew Ron would choose cooking as his major, he explained that he hopes to be able to become a head chef and open his own restaurant one day. Anne had no doubt that the young boy would become a great chef some day, as for her daughter she was still undecided and was taking different things during her first semester. The sergeant wasn't worried about her daughter's future in the slightest because she knew her daughter was very bright with many amazing talents and would eventually find something that she loves to do. As Anne finally made it to her vehicle she was about to unlock it when she suddenly heard someone coming up from behind her, she turned around and smiled as she recognized one of the students.

"Hello Ryan are you heading home as well?" she asked in her motherly tone.

Ryan was about the same height as Mrs. Possible. He was a bit pale but not sickly pale, he had short black spiky hair with light blue eyes, he was a very bright young man and Mrs. Possible believed that he could become one of the great doctors someday so long as he keeps up with his studies.

The young man wore a playful grin. "Na waiting for some friends to come pick me up; were going to hang out before turning in for the evening. What about you Dr. Possible any plans this evening?" he asked.

"Just a simple evening with the family, my daughter is coming home to visit from college for a few days" she explained proudly.

"Must be ruff seeing your little girl all grown up and out of the house huh Dr. P? I know my parents made a huge fuss over me leaving" Ryan chuckled. Something about that chuckle made Anne's skin crawl and she didn't very much like being called Dr. P by a student, that was nickname only Ron was able to use as he would often call her husband Mr. Dr. P and her Mrs. Dr. P.

"It was hard at first but I am proud of my daughter and her boyfriend. And besides I still have my boys" she smiled.

Ryan nodded. "Won't be long before there long and gone, so you best enjoy the last few years I guess. You sure you don't want to hang out with me and my friends Dr. P?" he asked.

"Sorry Ryan but I don't think that would be very appropriate and my daughter is expecting me to be home soon. And also please call me Mrs. Possible or Dr. Possible" Anne answered.

Ryan grinned. "Awe come on Dr. P why not come have a few drinks I'm sure your husband won't mind, were just hanging out after all"

At this point the sergeant was becoming weary of the young man, he didn't behave this way before and acted like a complete gentlemen all day but now it was as if he was someone else.

By now Anne Possible had opened the door and was about to sit in her sit when she felt the young man grab her wrist so harshly she winced at his strength.

"Come on Dr. P please come hang out for just a couple of hours" than man half begged, half ordered.

"Ryan release me this instant, I have a family waiting for me at home and I don't have the time to party with young trainees" Anne ordered harshly. She had the same look Kim would wear when she meant business.

Still Ryan didn't seem to understand the deadly tone a Possible could have as he kept grinning like a mad man. "Sorry Dr. P but no can do. I really didn't want to have to do this but I guess you left me no choice" he replied.

"What are you talking about?" she asked angrily.

"Come on Dr. P we all know you're going to be the one to choose which of us should get to be taught by you for the next few years, and we also know that you only pick 5 students out of the 10 of us to train. I need to make sure that I will be one of your permanent students. After all I want to learn from the best, and everyone at this hospitals claims that you are the best"

Anne snorted. "Well if you think taking me hostage is going to make you one of my students than you need some serious brain surgery done on yourself" she spat.

Ryan laughed. "Always the cleaver one huh Dr. P. Too bad that mind of yours isn't going to help you now"

The young trainee grabbed Anne harshly causing her to whimper. Mrs. Possible maybe able to talk big like her daughter against a dangerous foe but she was completely helpless when it came to the fighting part. Anne wasn't the fighting type because she was the saving lives by using her brain type.

"If you don't release me now Ryan I will scream" Anne Possible warned.

"Sorry Dr. P not going to happened"

She glared at the young man and was just about to let out a power yell when she felt something hard hit her head. Her body went limp and Ryan had easily caught her in his arms. The doctor felt sick being held by this young man, she only prayed that her daughter would quickly realize something was wrong and find her. Before she could even think about finding a way to reach her daughter Anne felt her world going black. 'James' she thought desperately.

Ryan looked at his partner in crime once he knew the doctor was completely passed out. "About time you got here Stan" Ryan said grumpily.

The young man known as Stan was the exact opposite of Ryan. Stan was about an inch or two taller than both Ryan and Anne Possible. He had a dark tan skin color, short blond hair and light brown eyes. Unlike the doctor and trainee who were both wearing the casual doctor's uniform wear, Stan was wearing expensive jeans, sneakers, and a dark blue polar t-shirt.

Stan shrugged. "Sorry man the traffic was crazy" he said simply.

"Whatever just help me with the Doc" Ryan ordered.

Stan did as told and the two were able to somehow sneak Anne Possible into Stan's black van.

Stan started up the van and the two headed for his apartment. Ryan was sitting in the back with brain sergeant.

"So she's pretty feisty isn't she" Stan asked.

"Yeah but once were through with her she'll be begging to teach me everything she knows" Ryan grinned. While the doctor was unconscious the man enjoyed touching her helpless form imagining the torture he was going to put this woman through in order to gain what he wanted.

TBC!

Will Kim be able to find out her mother's in danger?

Will she be able to find her in time?

This is so the drama!


	2. Chapter 2

Ready or not here's the sitch!

**Mama Drama**

**Ch2 **

_Kim and Ron arrived to the Possible house just nearly an hour ago and everyone was waiting for the final Possible member to return home. It was weird being back home already but even if Kim only lived a few miles away now it still felt good being back in her old home. While Kim was living and the dorm at Middleton college she was really lucky to get Monique as her roommate! And Ron was able to get Felix for his roommate. Even though the couple was now attending college they still kept at it with the missions. The two had long ago made the decision to continue with the missions as long as they possibly could so long as they didn't get in the way with their daily lives. The tweebs were playing video games in the living room with Ron, while her father was reading some book on the chair. As for Kim she was staring blankly out the window while sitting on the couch anxiously waiting for her mother's return. Ron looked up from his game and could easily see something was bothering his girlfriend._

"_KP you ok?" Ron asked._

_Kim turned to look at her boyfriend with a frown. "Ron something doesn't feel right, Mom should have been back by now" she replied._

_James looked up from his book. "This isn't the first time your mother has been home late from work Kimmie-cub" he stated._

"_I know but my weirdar is going off and I don't like it" said Kim._

"_Why not just give your mom a call and see where she's at, she could be on her way home right now" Ron suggested. _

_Kim nodded and headed for the kitchen to use the phone, Ron followed his girlfriend leaving the rest of the Possibles in the living room. After a few seconds of the phone not being answered Kim started to tap her foot slightly annoyed, once she heard her mother's voice going straight to her voice mail she sighed in frustration placing the phone back down. "No answer Ron" _

"_No worries KP I'm sure she's fine, she is a Possible after all" Ron smiled. _

_Kim grinned at his comment but it still didn't help make her feel much better. After another half hour of anxiously waiting in the family Kim had enough. She turned her watch Kimmunicator on to see her friend Wade pop up on the screen._

"_Hey Kim what's up?" he asked. _

"_Wade I need you to see if mom is still at the hospital, I tried calling her but she's not answering her phone and she should have been home over an hour ago, she knew Ron and I were coming home to visit today" said Kim in mission mode. _

"_Sure thing Kim" said Wade. His fingers started flying over his keyboards searching for Kim's answer. "Kim your mother's been kidnapped!" Wade practically screamed. _

"_Show me Wade!" Kim ordered quickly. The entire family had quickly gathered over Kim to watch her little screen after what they heard Wade scream out. Wade had hacked into the hospital cameras and he showed her the footage of the two boys that had taken Anne Possible. _

"_Anne!" James yelled as he saw his wife had just been knocked out by the blond boy. _

"_How dare they…"Jim started._

"_Hit our mother!" Tim finished angrily. It was very rare to ever see the tweebs become angry but Kim couldn't blame anyone of her family members, because Kim was always very tweaked that someone had hurt her mother!_

"_Wade can you zoom in the black van's license plate?" Kim asked quickly. _

"_Sure thing Kim" he replied. _

"_All right Ron let's get going, doesn't look like those guys live too far from the hospital" _

"_Sure thing KP" _

"_Kim we wanna help save mom to!" said Tim and Jim._

"_I'm coming along as well Kimmie-cub" said Mr. Possible._

"_Look I know everyone is upset but this is too dangerous for the whole family. Dad I swear to you that Ron and I will save mom, but please let us handle this. I don't want anyone else in this family getting hurt" said Kim. _

_James frowned at his daughter, he wanted more than anything to go in and help save his wife but he knew his daughter was trained for this stuff and he trusted in her abilities. He sighed. "Please Kimmie-cub just be careful"_

_Kim nodded."I will dad and I promise I won't let these creeps get away with hurting mom!" _

"_Sis, make sure you…"_

"_Kick his but!" said the tweebs. _

"_Believe me I intend to" she said in a deadly tone. _

_**TBC!**_

_Oh man Kim is pissed!_

_Will she be able to find her mother in time!_

_This is so the drama!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone so sorry for the wait but the final chapter of Mama Drama is here! Ready or not here's the sitch!

**Mama Drama**

**Ch3 **

_When Mrs. Possible finally came to she found herself tied to a bed, her legs were free but her arms were hanging above her head unable to move. She looked around for any hopes of escaping but there was only one way in and one way out through the door, there wasn't even a window in this small plain room. The bed sheets even smelt like they hadn't been washed in weeks. After only a few moments of being conscious Ryan had finally made his appearance. He wore a sick smile that even made Anne shiver. _

"_Hey Dr. P how was that nap?" he mocked. _

_Anne glared; despite being scared inside she knew how to at least appear unafraid. Showing fear to this man would only give him pleasure and she wasn't about to go out like that, she just needed to last long enough until her daughter came for her. Anne knew that Kim would be the first to realize something wasn't right and she would do anything to find her._

"_Now, now doc don't look at me like that. You brought this onto yourself" he said. Ryan then came up to Anne and placed a hand on her shoulder. He placed both legs over her so that he was sitting above her and she wouldn't be able to kick or struggle much. _

"_You do realize that if you do anything to me you're going to get twice the pain from my daughter" Anne warned coldly._

_Ryan laughed. "Oh I know all about your precious Kim Possible, Dr. P. I did my research on you and that's why I sent your daughter on a wild goose chase"_

"_What are you talking about" Anne asked concerned. _

"_Just in case there were security cameras I placed a fake license plate on Stan's van. It'll be impossible for her to find us. Right now we're in a cabin just outside of Middleton" Ryan explained. _

_Anne laughed making Ryan confused. "Just because you may be able to keep her at bay doesn't mean she won't be able to find me. In case you didn't get the memo anything's Possible for a Possible" she said with confidence. _

_Ryan glared at the red headed doctor and slapped her hard across the face. "You best shut that trap of yours doc unless you plan to make me your student and your only student for that matter" _

_Ryan's voice was no longer mocking but it was cold and dark. _

_Mrs. Possible glared at the student. "Over my dead body" she replied._

"_That can be arranged doc" Ryan challenged._

"_Kill me, than your chances of ever learning anything from the best will be thrown down the drain" Anne Challenged back._

_Ryan chuckled. "Now I see where that daughter of yours gets her bravery from" At that moment Ryan placed his hand on Mrs. Possible's right breast and squeezed it so hard that Anne couldn't help but cry out in pain. "Bravery or stupidity that is" he laughed cruelly. _

_Meanwhile Kim and Ron had just arrived to the false address and Kim was anything but happy! _

"_KP what gives this apartment is completely empty looking and it smells like rotten cheese" _

_Rufus sniffed. "Eww rotten cheese" he gagged. Both Ron and Rufus loved cheese more than anyone but rotten cheese was just sick and wrong. _

_Kim scrunched her nose also annoyed with the foul smell. "Ron keep your head in the game. This apartment is pretty big despite being a pigsty, let's split up to look for mom" ordered Kim._

_Ron nodded. "On it KP" he said. Ron headed for the kitchen with Rufus in tow while Kim decided to check the bedroom. _

"_Mom are you in here?" she asked while opening the door. When she opened the door she was greeted with the most disgusting room she has ever seen, even Ron or the tweebs bedroom never became this bad. There were clothes all over the floor and it smelt like they hadn't been washed in months. There was even bits of half eaten meals all over the place. The bed was unmade; the television was one of those small old tiny televisions. Kim growled in frustration at seeing no sign of her mother. _

"_KP I checked the kitchen, the closets and even the bathroom but there aren't any signs of your mom or anyone for that matter here" said Ron. He look at the room Kim had carefully stepped into and he nearly fell over from the smell. "Whoa so that's where the rotten smell is coming from, man and I thought my room was messy" Ron complained. Rufus gagged at the sight and smell from Ron's shoulder. _

"_I know what you mean Ron, not even the tweebs room ever got this bad" Kim agreed. She quickly but carefully walked back towards her boyfriend glad to be out of the room. The teen hero turned her Kimmunicator watch on._

"_Hey Kim did you find your mom?" Wade asked. _

"_Place is a total bust, that license plate was a decoy, how else can we find where those creeps took my mother Wade!" Kim asked quickly._

"_I'm not sure Kim, I don't have your mom chipped like the two of you" Wade scratched his head. _

"_Hey what about Mrs. Dr. P's cell phone? Can't you trace a cell phone like those detectives do on TV" Ron suggested. _

"_Ron you're a genius!" Kim cheered. She had the biggest urge to kiss him right then and there but she knew that she needed to keep her head in the game; she would reward her bfbf once her mother was safe. _

"_Great idea Ron, let me just see if her cell phone is on…" Wade replied as he started typing through his key boards. "Yes we got her! She's just outside of Middleton in some wooden cabin. I'll send you the address" _

"_As my badical girlfriend always says no big" Ron smiled. _

"_Uh huh no big" Rufus agreed. _

"_Thanks Wade you continue to rock" said Kim as he sent her the address. "Ready to roll Ron?" Kim asked in mission mode._

"_You bet KP!" Ron replied. _

_Kim, Ron, and Rufus quickly headed back to the sloth glad to be away from that dump. _

_Meanwhile Mrs. Possible was close to tears. This man had assaulted her in every way he could think of, mainly grabbing her breast tightly making her cry out, or squeezing her ass. At the moment he was trying to remove her doctor's uniform jacket. She fought back as much as she could but even she knew she was losing the battle once the man had called his friend Stan to help him. Stan had now tied Anne's legs to the end of the bed so she could no long kick. However Ryan had to untie her hands for a moment to remove her jacket._

"_Let me go coward!" Anne shouted furiously. She didn't want this sick young man to touch her like this, only one man was ever allowed to touch her and he was never rough with her. Mrs. Possible shut her eyes tightly as she thought of her beloved husband James._

"_Stop struggling doc you are only making this harder than it has to be" Ryan said annoyed. _

_As Anne kept struggling Stan noticed something had fallen out of the doctor's jacket. "Hey bro look" said Stan._

"_I'm busy Stan" Ryan said annoyed. Despite the two looking completely different they were both brothers. Ryan was the oldest, the one that had the plan future, while Stan was the youngest, the one who was the slacker of the family. Ryan always had to look after his little brother and keep him off the streets or his father wouldn't pay for his medical school anymore, he even threaten that if Ryan wasn't taught by the best which was Mrs. Possible then he would no longer care about paying for his lessons. _

"_Yeah but…" he started. _

"_Stan go play some video games or something if you're not going to help!" Ryan shouted over Anne's yelling and hitting. _

_Stan shrugged and decided to do just that taking the cell phone he found with him. _

_Once Stan was gone Ryan was able to finally remove Anne's jacket. She was wearing her usual purple outfit, the doctor struggled against the evil student as much as she could, but Ryan continued to try and remove more of her clothes. _

"_Fighting y our fate doc will only make things worse for you in the end" Ryan warned. _

"_Get your filthy hands off my mother you freak!" shouted an angry teen. The teen hero made a surprise attacking by busting the door down and doing a high kick causing the man to fall off the bed rolling hard into the wall._

"_Kimmie!" Anne shouted with relief. _

"_Mom are you all right!" she asked still in mission mode as she came up to her. _

_Anne smiled. "I am now, now that you're here dear" she answered. _

_Kim quickly brought her mother into her arms. "I was so worried mom" said Kim. _

"_Don't mean to spoil your fun but the doc and I still have an appointment" said Ryan angrily as he stood back up. _

"_Ron take care of my mother, I'll show this creep what happens when he messes with a Possible" Kim ordered._

"_On it KP" said Ron. He walked over to his girlfriend's mother to untie her legs from the bed. _

"_Stan!" Ryan shouted furiously. _

_Kim grinned. "Stan's a bit tied up right now" she mocked. _

_Ryan glared at the teen hero. "You know I enjoyed having my hands all over that mother of yours, next time I'll be a lot more…."_

_He wasn't even able to finish as Kim punched him so hard in the face it sent him flying right into the hall way slamming into the wall so hard it left a dent in the wall! Kim was beyond furious with this freak and she was going to show him just how pissed off she was with him for taking her mother and touching her against will. _

"_KP I think you need to calm down a bit" said Ron._

"_Ron this creep took my mother against her will and humiliated her by touching her!" Kim shouted. _

_At this moment Anne Possible got up to bring Kim into her arms. "I'm ok sweetie you don't need to do something you're gonna regret because of me" Anne said softly to her daughter. _

_It was taking all of Kim's strength to not cry right then and there as her mother held her safely in her arms. Just thinking what could have happened to her mother if Kim had not made it in time made her stomach do back flips. Kim loved her mother dearly and couldn't imagine her life without her in it. She hugged her mother back but kept the tears from falling; she was still in her mission mode after all. _

"_I'm glad I got here in time" Kim breathed in relief. _

_Ron smiled proudly at his girlfriend as she hugged her mother, controlling her anger and not letting a creep make her to something that she would regret later even if he did deserve nothing but pain from the teen hero. _

_Ryan started to moan as he was beginning to come to, which Ron noticed right away. _

"_KP he's coming to" Ron warned. _

_Kim pulled out from her mother's embrace and glared at the villain in pain. She walked up to Ryan just as he looked up at the teen hero with hatred. _

"_Your mother will teach me everything she knows you damn brat" Ryan threatened. _

_Kim gave Ryan the coldest hard core Possible glare ever. "Once I hand you over to global justice I'll make sure that they never let you became a doctor as long as you live. Whatever dreams you had of being a doctor are threw, and this is for my mother" she replied deadly as she kicked him hard where every male feels pain. Ryan cried out in pain as he fell over grabbing himself cursing out every now and then. Ron shivered and made sure to never get Kim pissed at him like that. Kim called Wade and had him call for global justice to pick up the two creeps for team Possible. As Kim mentioned before Stan was tied up in a chair, he was hardly any challenge for the teen hero. Kim was even able to retrieve her mother's cell phone back and she handed it to her as Anne Possible put her doctor's jacket back on. _

"_Mom I'm really glad that you're ok, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner" said Kim._

_Anne smiled. "It's all right dear, the boy told me that he faked our location as a decoy" _

_Kim nodded. "That place was a pigsty mom, you should have seen the bedroom"_

"_Yeah Mrs. Dr. P not even mine or Jim and Tim's room ever got bad as that" _

_Anne chuckled. "Well it must have been bad then"_

_Kim smiled as she stood by her mother and boyfriend proudly. She was glad to see that all her loved ones were safe and knew that as soon as global justice got here they would all be home as a whole family again like it should be. Kim then turned to her boyfriend with a bright grin. _

"_By the way Ron I still owe you an award" Kim flirted._

_Ron blanked. "For what KP?" he asked confused._

_Kim placed her arms around Ron's neck with her sly smile. "For figuring out that we could use mom's cell phone to track her down" Kim explained. _

"_Wow Ron I'm impressed that you suggested that, I also owe you for saving my life. Thanks Ron" said Mrs. Possible. _

"_Awe it was nothing Mrs. Dr. P. I'm just glad I could help save you, I know how much you mean to Kim and you've always been like a second mother to me Mrs. Dr. P" replied Ron blushing. _

_Kim smiled as her mom replied. "That's sweet Ron; you've always been like a son to me too. And perhaps you will be someday" she chuckled. _

_Ron blushed at her last statement and was nearly as red as the two red headed girls in front of him. Kim giggled as she launched a passionate kiss at her boyfriend before he could go into babbling mode. The teen hero didn't even care that her mother was watching because she knew her mother would be grinning from joy anyway. _

_10 minutes later global justice finally arrived taking the criminals away so that they would never be able to touch Kim's mother again. Glad that the drama was finally over, Kim drove everyone home back to the Possible resident. _

_Once they arrived home Anne sighed with relief, Kim glanced at her mother and noticed a small amount of tears falling._

"_Mom are you all right?" Kim asked concerned. She hated seeing her mother in any kind of pain. _

"_It's just when I was taken, all I kept wishing was to be able to see my family at least one last time. I was afraid but I also knew that I had to have faith in you Kimmie, I knew that you would save me in time and I want to thank you, the both of you for saving my life" Anne replied sincerely. _

"_So not the drama mom you know I'd come after you even if I had to travel throughout the globe" Kim replied with a smile._

"_That's right Mrs. Dr. P we'd do anything to get you back" Ron added. _

_Anne nodded with smile as she brought the two into one big hug. Just as Anne was about to pull away after a few moments the door flew open._

"_Anne!" James shouted as he brought his wife into his arms. "I was so worried about you dear" _

"_I'm all right James, Kimmie and Ron saved me just like I knew they would" Anne replied as she snuggled into her husband's embrace._

"_Never scare me like that again dear, I cannot lose you" _

_Before Anne could reply she heard two little boys calling for her. "Mom!" shouted Tim and Jim. The tweebs quickly ran to their mother and James released his wife so that she could bend down and hug her boys. _

"_Hey boys it's so good to see you two again" said Anne with a warm smile. _

"_Did sis beat…" Jim started._

"_Those creeps up!" Tim finished._

"_You bet she did" said Ron. _

"_Uh huh pow" said Rufus throwing his little fist in the air for demonstration. _

"_Hey they needed to learn that nobody messes with a Possible" said Kim in her serious tone, but she was also grinning. _

"_Man I wish…"_

"_That we could've been there"_

"_Come on kids enough of this fighting talk, I'm sure your mother is quiet tired and would like to get some sleep" said James._

"_I'm all right dear" said Anne standing back up. "I'd like us to spend to have some family time. I don't get to see my baby girl everyday anymore now that she's a college student" Anne grinned as she placed an arm around Kim's shoulder._

"_Mom! I'm not a baby" Kim whined. _

_Anne chuckled. "You'll always be my baby girl no matter how many criminals you fight or how grown up you get Kimmie, I love you sweetheart" _

_Kim smiled. "I love you to mom"_

_**The END!**_

_**And there you have it, mama drama is over but don't be sad. Now I can get back to continuing my other story that I had to put on hold for while in order to write this story. **_


End file.
